Of Midair Liaisons
by Rethira
Summary: Or Why Naesala Ended Up in the Marital Bed of Tibarn and Reyson. Part of the Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons series.


This comes before everything else so far in the _Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons _verse. *sighs* I love this OT3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any characters therein. I make no money from anything.

Warnings: swearing, smut.

* * *

"Remind me again why I'm here?" Naesala asked casually, idly flapping his wings.

"Because Leanne got sick of you hovering and being rude about her husband and Reyson got sick of me hovering and being rude about you and they kicked us out," Tibarn replied. Below them, Serenes Forest was full of life and noise. They were far from home and very alone, apart from a few animals.

"You know, before all of this marriage stuff and politics, we hated each other," Naesala commented.

"If you want me to rip your head off I will," Tibarn muttered.

"Shove off Tibarn. Everyone knows that Reyson would butcher you alive if you harmed me. He does, after all, love me," Naesala smirked.

"If he loves you so much then why is he sleeping with me?" At that, Naesala frowned. He knew of course – the relationship between Reyson and Tibarn was an open secret – but seemed annoyed about it.

"Perhaps from some misplaced sense of loyalty, I don't know. I do know however, that _I_ was his first. So there," Naesala couldn't have looked more smug if he'd tried. Tibarn was left with no other choice except to punch him.

"Ow, that hurt! What if you'd broken my nose? Would you deprive the world of this face?" Naesala cried, clutching at his nose.

"It's not so pretty."

"Better than yours with all those scars. At least people don't run away scared when I turn up. Also, your dress sense is terrible. What are you meant to be, a pirate?"

"I didn't know you cared. How touching. And like yours is any better. How many people does it take to get your outfit on in the morning?"

With an incoherent cry of rage, Naesala threw himself across the sky. Only his self preservation instinct kept him from transforming – Reyson would kill both of them if they came back from 'cooling down' bloody and with feathers missing. Tibarn laughed and caught Naesala. They weren't evenly matched at all – Tibarn was physically much stronger – and the only way Naesala could level the playing field was to fight dirty. This was why when Tibarn's very strong, manly arms wrapped around the irate raven, Naesala bit him.

"Ow!" Tibarn cried, partly out of shock, as he let go. Naesala followed this up with a few sly kicks before Tibarn recovered enough to land several solid punches and get Naesala immobilised. All of this happened while several hundred feet above the ground.

"Do you yield?"

"Fine, fine Tibarn, no need to get all stroppy," Naesala said, trying really very hard to ignore the fact that he was pressed right up against Tibarn's chest and a very nice chest it was, even if it was crushing his wings.

Just as Tibarn was about to let go, Naesala felt something extremely suspect pressed against his ass.

"Tibarn."

"What? Not going to bite me again are you?"

"Not unless you want me to. But that wasn't what I was going to say. Tibarn. You're _hard,_" Naesala said at last, feeling calmer than he had in a very long time.

"I'm _what?_" Tibarn yelled, shoving Naesala away.

"Aww, does ickle Tibarn like having a mangy crow touching him? You should have said earlier, instead of wasting all that time on Reyson. You got hard for _me_, I'm so happy."

Tibarn spluttered a bit and then retaliated the only way he could think of.

"So are you!" he yelled, loud enough to be heard several miles away, where Ulki – having heard the entire conversation – was covering his ears and flying as far away as he possibly could.

"I am not!" Naesala began to say, just as he realised that he was. Very hard. And really quite interested in the king in front of him who dressed like a blind pirate and always showed off his actually very nice chest and the scars really suited him. What actually came out of Naesala's mouth was "I am n- Oh fuck."

Tibarn, realising that his desperate attack on Naesala was the truth, began laughing.

"You actually _are_," he managed to say, through his laughter. Eventually he stopped and an embarrassed silence fell.

"So..." Naesala began.

"Shut up," Tibarn interrupted as he flew closer and pressed his lips to Naesala's. It was a very nice kiss. Naesala just would not submit and had very sharp nails and kept on rubbing against Tibarn. He even made these little demanding noises and when they did pull away from each other it was with a very wet noise.

"What'll we tell Reyson?" Naesala muttered.

"He'll be fine. Always wanted you in bed too," Tibarn replied gruffly, placing a hand on Naesala's hip in an attempt to get him to stop rubbing. If he didn't then Tibarn was going to embarrass himself.

"Oh good. I get to join you in your marital bed."

"Shut up," Tibarn growled and kissed him again. This time Naesala reacted even more enthusiastically, wrapping his legs around Tibarn's waist and thrusting his hips against Tibarn's. Tibarn groaned slightly and tightened his grip on Naesala's hips. His wings were straining under the effort of keeping them both airborne, but he barely noticed, given that he had a squirming Naesala pressed tightly against him.

"_Harder_, Tibarn, I'm not Reyson." Naesala growled, biting at Tibarn's lips. Tibarn uttered a very un-birdlike growl and dug one hand into Naesala's hair, wrenching at the blue locks and dragging Naesala's head back to bite at his pale skinned neck. Naesala moaned lightly and beat his wings furiously, nearly sending them spiralling, were it not for Tibarn's far steadier wing beats.

"You think I don't know you're not Reyson?" Tibarn hissed in between marking Naesala's neck, "You think that Reyson would ever do this? You want it harder, crow, you're going to get it _harder_."

"Yes, c'mon, Tibarn you know you want to, _harder, more_, you bastard," Naesala whispered in Tibarn's ear. Tibarn bit his neck savagely and his hands tightened, pulling Naesala's hair and bruising his hip respectively. Somehow, Naesala managed to work one of his hands low enough to fumble with Tibarn's belt. Not very well, actually, but enough for Tibarn to grasp the sentiment.

"Much as I want to continue," Tibarn bit out against Naesala's throat, "this is not the time or place to be trying to get my belt off."

"Do I care?" Naesala replied, tugging at the unnecessarily large buckle. Tibarn grabbed his hand and forced Naesala to look at him.

"Later, crow. For now we can do something... easier," the Hawk King said.

"I don't want _easy_, I want _hard_," Naesala griped. Tibarn frowned.

"Fine, you can have it hard. But still logistically possible," Tibarn muttered and ground his hips harshly against Naesala's. The crow let out a slightly surprised gasp and grabbed at Tibarn's shoulders. Tibarn returned to biting Naesala's neck and grinding against Naesala in a way that was sure to have both of them embarrassing themselves in very short order. Naesala's fingernails were digging half moons into Tibarn's back; deliciously sharp points of pain. Tibarn had wrapped his hand back in Naesala's hair and was unable to stop himself from tugging at it every few seconds. The thick blue ponytail was simply too appealing – not nearly as long as Reyson's of course, but just long enough to grip tightly in a clenched fist. Not that he would act in such a manner around Reyson; the White Prince may not be as delicate as Rafiel, but he was still a Heron and that meant that he would always be somewhat delicate.

"_Tibarn_," Naesala ground out, sounding almost pained and angry, "Bite me again. I know you want to, I know you want to leave little marks all over my neck so everyone knows and I won't be able to deny anything. I know you want to... so do it."

With urging like that, how could Tibarn refuse? So he bit harder and sucked and nibbled and when he accidently drew blood Naesala wailed and his hips shunted against Tibarn's and Tibarn sort of lost it as well because, Holy Ashera, that was _hot_.

They descended lazily, but safely. Thankfully, instinct had been enough to keep them airborne, although Tibarn's wings had tensed up for a few seconds and Naesala had struggled to keep them from plummeting into the dense forest. As it was, they landed in a not entirely comfortable tree and with sticky clothes to boot. Naesala still managed to look insufferably smug, even with twigs in his messed up hair and a visible wet patch on the front of his trousers.

"So... how do we explain this to Reyson?" he asked, idly plucking the leaves from his hair. Tibarn ruffled his feathers irritably and ignored the slight sting in his shoulders from where Naesala had gripped too tightly.

"He'll know already by now," Tibarn muttered. "Wouldn't be surprised if he's coming to find us."

"I wouldn't think so. After all, Leanne is laying and he does so hate to see us fight," Naesala laughed slightly. Tibarn settled himself more comfortably in the tree branches and closed his eyes.

"Your fault, crow. We wouldn't need to fight if you weren't so... traitorous," he said.

"Well, perhaps we can forge a new truce Tibarn. Now, I do believe you said something about 'later' involving that belt of yours. And I do believe that it is later," Naesala smirked, stretching his wings out. Tibarn opened one eye and raked it over Naesala. The Raven smoothed his hands over his dark clothes. "Wouldn't you just love to mark the rest of my skin, Tibarn? What say we take off the belt now and... get down to business?"

Tibarn sat up straighter and gave Naesala a long look. "You really are obsessed with my belt aren't you?" he finally asked.

"Well who wouldn't be? They have... so _many_ uses after all," Naesala grinned triumphantly as Tibarn's wings fluttered slightly. Tibarn smirked back.

"Oh, yes I can think of a few," he replied.

Naesala reached over to him and quickly undid the wide belt.

"I think we should test some of them out," he said, eying the belt appreciatively. Tibarn heartily agreed.

* * *

There will always be more _Of Hawks, Ravens and Herons._

_Rethira_


End file.
